


A cup of honey

by flightinflame



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Baking, Canon Disabled Character, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Post X-Men: First Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Leaving Erik in their warm bed is a challenge for several reasons: Negotiating transferring into the wheelchair, the emotional tug of pulling away, and of course Erik's habit of being affectionate first thing in the morning. But Charles has a surprise planned, so he manages it.





	A cup of honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TriffidsandCuckoos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriffidsandCuckoos/gifts).



> *Appears in fandom 8 years late with Starbucks*   
> This isn't the first thing I've written for these two, but it's the first thing I'm getting around to posting - here is some domestic fluff, set after XM:FC.

Trying to sneak out of bed without waking Erik was always a challenge, even when Charles allowed himself to borrow Erik's ability to move the wheelchair to the right position. Erik at least had long agreed to that, because it meant Charles didn't always have to wake him if he needed to get up in the middle of the night. 

When the sun had already risen, escaping from Erik's rather affectionate sleepy clutches was even more difficult. Charles had spent the past two minutes trying to wiggle out from Erik's grip, only for Erik to roll closer.  
"You're doing that intentionally." He muttered. Erik opened one eye sleepily, a smile on his lips. Charles snorted, leaning down to kiss him.  
 _Maybe._ Erik answered, his thoughts warm and still only half awake. Charles rolled his eyes, shooting back a sense of how warm and comfortable the bed was compared to the cold of the hallways. Erik curled up under the blanket, muttering under his breath. Charles laughed, stealing another kiss and then lifting himself into the chair.

He contacted Raven while he was using the bathroom, checking she had set everything up in the kitchen, and then he pulled on some comfortable clothes and made his way there.

Charles was a genius. He'd got a PhD from Oxford to prove it, several papers in leading scientific journals, and was able to manage a school with some unique problems. He refused to be defeated by cooking.

Raven was lounging against a worktop when he arrived.  
"Do you need any help?"  
He glanced at the bowls, all carefully positioned on the lower table.  
"This is fine, thank you Raven." He frowned, staring at what he was faced with, and then grabbing the recipe book. Raven rolled her eyes but walked out, so he carefully sent a wave of thanks out after her. He didn't want her to think he didn't appreciate it. He felt her answering fondness, as he looked at the ingredients.

He mixed the honey and butter together first, before adding in the flour, baking soda and spices, carefully mixing them all together, and then putting them back into the fridge. While the dough cooled, he carefully mixed together the ingredients for the pastries he knew Erik liked, rolling it out and then baking it. By the time they were cooling, he could remove the dough from the fridge, wetting his hands before he began to shape them. He knew that hearts and stars were traditional for lebkuchen, so he did that, putting them into the oven and preparing icing.

He was decorating them when he felt Erik get out of bed.  
 _Where are you?  
Kitchen. I'm fine.  
I'm hungry, on my way._ Erik answered, before pulling away slightly from their mental link. Charles had felt a faint hint of suspicion there - it wasn't that Erik didn't trust him, just that he was good at spotting lies, and he always worried when Charles acted strangely. Charles considered hiding what he was doing, but decided against it.

Erik walked in, pausing at the doorway, and Charles felt a sudden wave of emotion from him. He could feel laughter in Erik's thoughts, children playing, grown ups deep in conversation. The smell of warm wine and spices, and snow falling through the air.

Erik leaned against the wall for a moment, and then the baking tray Charles was working on slipped from under his fingers, making its way to Erik. Erik took a biscuit, biting into it - and there was another flood of warmth - before the tray floated back.

"I hadn't finished decorating those yet." Charles told him, trying to sound strict. Erik walked over, kneeling down beside the chair so they were the same height and wrapping his arms around Charles' shoulders, kissing him softly.   
"I can see that."  
"Are they good?"  
"Passable." Erik answered. _Perfect_.  
"Good to know. I hope you don't... I just..." Charles hesitated, swallowing. "It... it was a year ago that I pulled you out of the water. I just..."  
Erik laughed.  
 _That's the day you choose to celebrate Charles?_  
Charles hesitated, grabbing one of the cookies, taking a bite.  
"These aren't that bad, actually." _I celebrate every day I'm with you._

Erik leaned against him, clambering to his feet and then grinning when he saw the pastries.   
"Well, I suppose I will have to try and drown myself more often if this is my reward."  
"Don't you dare." Charles muttered. _I love you._  
"I suppose you would never cope here without me." Erik answered, waving his hand and setting the baking trays over by the sink, the cooling racks dumping the biscuits onto plates. _I love you too._


End file.
